Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 10: Regime and the Midsummer's Soirée
Regime gives a speech to the students of Peacemillion Academy, Kira and Regime stop a heist, and the Midsummer's Soirée ends the school year. Plot The episode begins with Regime walking onto the stage at the Peacemillion auditorium, the students of the school in the audience, with the final year students stood on the stage, and Kira watching Regime in the shadows of the side of the stage. Regime begins his speech by thanking everyone for being here, and how grateful he is for the invitation to speak at Peacemillion again. Regime continues, talking about how these students are leaving school to go into the world and do great things, and they are all capable of anything, saying how he was just a kid, living with his single mother in a small, unremarkable city, who rose up the ranks to become the World Champion. Regime flashes back to the World Championship final where he achieved his first title, Ruination Demise Apus’s Re-Quip wears off, the opposing bey attacking it with a thorn-covered whip, however the particles that the Re-Quip vent catch the opposing bey unawares, and it is blasted out of the stadium.. Regime tells the students that even if they lose, they have to keep on striving forwards, as he has lost his World Champion status multiple times, however despite this he came back and won again and again, never giving up. A student put their hand up, Regime calling on them, and they ask if having a famous teacher help his chances of winning the World Championship, Regime firing back that it actually affected his chances negatively, as everyone assumed that he was exactly like his teacher, so they ignored him, because they thought he was going to be as rude and abrasive as his teacher. Regime then invites all the graduating students up to the stage, the students lining up across the stage, Regime giving them each an individual congratulation as well as a small metal token. Professor Okendo announces that the graduation trip this year will be to New Zealand, the graduating students cheering at this news. Regime is walking down the high street, giving advice to Destan about what to do if he chooses to pursue the World Championship again this year, Kira telling stories of her adventures to Cherrosée, who listens with rapt attention. The four stop in their tracks as the window of a jewellery shop down the street explodes outwards, a bey flying out into the street, followed by several robbers. Kira tells the boys to stay put, her and Regime readying their beys as they rush towards the crime scene. Dragonshen Ignite Spike and Demise Apus Knuckle Gyro fly at the opposing bey, wiping it out, however the other robbers stop in their tracks and launch their beys at the WBBA pair. One of the beys fires a volley of arrows at Dragonshen, while another creates a circle of boulders around Demise Apus and Dragonshen, Demise Apus actives its ability Gravity Grandslam as the remaining opposing beys go to active abilities, which are negated by Demise Apus. Demise Apus lifts a couple of the opposing beys inside the circle of boulders around it and Dragonshen, who barrages the beys as they land in the area, causing them to burst out. Dragonshen activates its ability Burning Rough, an opposing bey activates a fire ability, however these flames are drawn into Dragonshen as dragon-shaped flames rise out of the ground, the flames destroy the boulders surrounding Demise Apus and Dragonshen, and the opposing beys are caught in Demise Apus’s gravity, pulled towards it, as they are barraged by Dragonshen and its flames. The opposing beys either burst out or stop spinning, Regime and Kira recalling their beys and restrain the robbers, collecting the criminal beys and parts. Regime and Kira wait until the police arrive to arrest the robbers, Kira telling Destan and Cherrosée a story of how she had to fight a ghost blader in the Himalayas, and once the robbers are arrested the head to the local tea rooms. After they have order, the four bladers head to a private room, as Cherrosée has asked to talk to the pair of WBBA agents about something important. Sitting at the table, Destan takes his launcher case off his belt, removing the Angle Compass from it, and handing it to Kira. Kira looks at it for a few seconds, with a quizzical look on her face, Cherrosée asking her if she knows what it might be. Kira replies that she doesn’t know, but she feels like it’s not a very powerful artifact, probably something commonplace like for breathing underwater. Destan says they’ve tried that, but it didn’t work, Cherrosée adding that they have been doing experiments to try and find out what it is, Kira asks to see the list. Cherrosée takes out his phone, opening up the list and showing it to Kira, her eyes widening in surprise at how many experiments they have managed in the few days that they’ve had the artifact. Regime says he thinks he might’ve seen an item like this before being used by a blader they defeated who was using it to steal from museums, who used the Angle Compass to break into locked rooms and steal items as though there was no casing around them, however he never explained his technique and the WBBA were unable to replicate the effects of the artifact. Kira says that they’ll let the pair keep the Angle Compass for now, but they have to keep her and Regime informed about what it is, and if it becomes dangerous she’ll fly to France to come and confiscate it from them. Cherrosée gives Kira access to his experiment result list, telling her that every time he updates it she will get a notification, Kira laughing and saying thank you. The food and tea arrives, and the four being eating and drinking, Kira pauses for a second before saying, without swallowing all the food she was eating, that they brought the boys a present, taking a box out her handbag, adding that Isolde will get hers later. Destan takes the box, opening the lid, and they peer inside, Kira says that they from before the Dark History, she found them on a mountain in Central America, but she’s not sure which country she was in at the time. Destan and Cherrosée take a pair of talismans out of the box, Kira explaining that these were used by ancient bladers to communicate across vast distances, Cherrosée interrupts saying that they have phones, Kira tells him to shut up, saying that you can’t use your phone in class, or if you somehow end up in the world of Beyspirits where phone connection doesn’t exist. Destan laughs as Cherrosée turns bright red with embarrassment before laughing, the pair saying a big thank you, Destan standing up and giving Kira a hug. The Midsummer's Soirée begins, and Morgan, Galahad, Clémentine, and Vixin wait for their dates to arrive, as is the tradition. Morgan is complaining to Vixin about something, Clémentine asks Galahad what he’s whining about, and Galahad says it’s just some stupid guy issue, causing Clémentine to laugh. Catherine, Isolde, Lin, and Kaiga arrive, taking their places next to their dates, Vixin telling Kaiga that he actually managed to make his outfit work, chuckling before saying she’s joking, noticing Kaiga’s expression, which then breaks into a smile. The group makes their way to their table, the pairs sitting across from each other. After some announcements regarding the graduating students, the food is brought to the tables, each diner’s meal a mirror image of their dates, regardless of the ingredients. After the food the real soiree begins, with everyone and their partners going to the dancefloor to take part in the traditional dance, the students arranged by year. After the dancing has finished, Catherine and Morgan go outside for some fresh air, followed by Galahad and Isolde, Kaiga quickly grabs Galahad’s drink, pouring salt into it. Galahad comes back and takes a drink, spitting it out as soon as he does and laughing so much he falls back into his chair, saying that that was a good prank. The group discuss their plans for the summer, Morgan and Galahad are going home for the summer, as is Kaiga, Isolde and Clémentine’s families are going on a trip together, Vixin is going with them, while Catherine and Lin are staying here in France, Lin has to work, and Catherine just isn’t doing anything. Vixin says they should all hang out as much as they can before they all go away, which the group unanimously agrees to. Meanwhile in the Bei-Ling Temple, Xiao Des meditates in a large empty room surrounded by statues of dragons, a damaged Exia Xiaolong in front of him. A young monk brings in a small file, showing Destan winning the World Championship with Dragonisis Preserve Rotate on a loop. Des opens his eyes, taking the file, Xiaolong’s Stone Face suddenly lights up as his expression changes at the realisation of who this boy is. Category:Zero Era Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes